


a minor blasphemy

by Ludella



Series: Fire Emblem Fic Requests [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludella/pseuds/Ludella
Summary: Of course this wasn’t Hubert’s idea–Ferdinand suggested it. He said it’d be fun to try something new out, and it isn’t like they could use the meeting room where someone might walk in at any time to retrieve something they forgot. Hubert is just the one who suggested they come here instead, since if they had to defile a room, there’s nowhere better than that monster of an archbishop’s previous throne.In this seat, Rhea would exude elegance and grace as she gave orders to her church.Now it’s occupied by Hubert whose legs tremble at the slightest touch.





	a minor blasphemy

****Hubert should feel ashamed. He _does_ feel ashamed, absolutely burning with it in a way that most nobles would fear losing their titles over. For someone who gives very little care to his own personal brand or pride, embarrassment is not something that comes easy to Hubert, not when his pride stems from unquestionable loyalty. And that could never be a point of shame.

But he could certainly feel horrible about what they’re doing in the same place he carries out that loyalty–in the audience chamber of the monastery.

Of course this wasn’t Hubert’s idea–Ferdinand suggested it. He said it’d be fun to try something new out, and it isn’t like they could use the meeting room where someone might walk in at any time to retrieve something they forgot. Hubert is just the one who suggested they come here instead, since if they had to defile a room, there’s nowhere better than that monster of an archbishop’s previous throne.

In this seat, Rhea would exude elegance and grace as she gave orders to her church.

Now it’s occupied by Hubert whose legs tremble at the slightest touch.

Ferdinand is kneeling on the ground in front of him, not so dissimilar from how Rhea’s worshipers might have prostrated before her. But none would be so bold as to slot themselves between her legs, to hold her knees apart while kissing up her thighs. Ferdinand had pulled Hubert’s pants just low enough to pool around his ankles, though Hubert quickly kicked them off to rid himself of the restraint. 

His hands are smooth on the inside of his legs, his thumbs pressing into bruises there from the night previous, and all Hubert can do is sit back and watch his cock disappear behind Ferdinand’s lips. He wants to reach out and touch him, to either card his fingers through his hair comfortingly or grab the back of his head and fuck up into his mouth, but he does neither. Hubert keeps his hands on either armrest at his side, fingers curling into the gold decor of the seat as his legs try to spread wider still.

He hardly cares that this is sacrilegious on more than one count. Things like religion have never been important to Hubert, especially not with the current war they’re fighting. This is the kind of contamination and debauchery that archbishop deserves, to turn this holy audience chamber of hers into just another play thing for his and Ferdinand’s carnal desires. It isn’t even worthy of the Empress and her lover’s wants–no, this place is only good enough for two hands of the Empress, not even royalty themselves.

Ferdinand’s hands cup underneath Hubert’s knees, lifting his legs to throw over his shoulders as he surges forward with renewed vigor in a new position. Hubert hisses at the unexpected change, his head falling back against the throne as his heels reflexively press into Ferdinand’s back. Like this, Ferdinand can take him even deeper into his mouth, swallowing around Hubert’s cock until his nose is pressed against his abdomen.

He can’t resist touching his lover anymore and lets go of the armrests to bury his fingers in honeyed orange locks, keeping him in place while Hubert ruts his hips up against his face. Already buried to the hilt, there’s little that thrusting up into Ferdinand’s mouth can do. He raises his head just enough to have Hubert groaning at the feel of air cooling over the saliva on his dick. Hubert waits until Ferdinand is completely still before he realizes he’s waiting for Hubert to move instead, his eyes fluttering open to look up at him expectantly.

If Ferdinand’s lips weren’t stretched red around his cock, Hubert thinks he would be smiling. He can catch hints of mischief in his eyes from beneath those long lashes, and it reminds him of when they were younger and struggling to even get along.

With anybody besides Ferdinand, Hubert doesn’t think he would ever even think to do something like this.

With anybody besides Ferdinand, he certainly wouldn’t be chuckling during sex at the coy way his lover brushes his hair back behind his ear nonchalantly. Hubert collects that hair in his fingers once more and scratches lightly at Ferdinand’s scalp as either comfort or warning before his hips snap back up.

He listens as Ferdinand moans around his cock with every hard thrust against his face, taking it all professionally without a single complaint. Even when he chokes, tears stinging at his eyes, he tightens a hand around Hubert’s thigh to tell him_ don’t stop now_. It’s easy to take pleasure from Ferdinand who knows Hubert’s body better than himself, but nothing does him in more than seeing Ferdinand’s free hand disappear into his own pants. Hubert watches Ferdinand’s brows furrow as he pleasures himself, having gotten this aroused just from sucking Hubert off in the throne room.

He comes down Ferdinand’s throat with a loud groan, rolling his hips into his mouth to ride out his orgasm. At the same time, Ferdinand’s moans become higher in pitch around him until he also stills, still sucking Hubert through his pleasure while coming himself.

When Ferdinand finally pulls away, there isn’t even a trace of spend on his face, all swallowed perfectly. That alone makes Hubert nearly rouse again, almost hurting his dick just thinking about. Ferdinand leans his cheek against one of Hubert’s thighs while he attempts to catch his breath through his own satisfied laughter, smiling against the bites and bruises on Hubert’s skin.

The hands in his hair loosen, and Hubert carefully combs his fingers through those sunset colored locks until he’s presentable and noble again. Nobody else deserves to see Ferdinand like this, fucked out and delirious with pleasure, all messy with kissed-red lips and saliva down his face. Even with his hair in order, he still looks disheveled and lewd. He tilts his head to smile up at Hubert, and his heart skips a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like some good old pwp
> 
> currently taking requests for fire emblem snippets on tumblr come hit me up [@ludella](https://ludella.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
